Lágrimas de paixão
by Lenita Weasley
Summary: Hermione decide ir a festa de Slughorn com Cormac para fazer ciúmes a Ron... Mas antes de ir para o baile vê-o e fica de rastos. E as coisas complicam-se quando Lavender chega ...


**Olááá! Esta pequena fic passa-se no momento antes da Hermione ir com o Cormac a festa do Slughorn em ''Harry Potter e o Principe Misterioso''. É uma fic Ron/Hermione e gostaria de dedica-la à Hannah Granger Weasley que os adora e tem sido uma grande amiga! :)**

**Beijinhos**

**Leniita W**

**

* * *

**

Era o dia da festa do Slughorn. Hermione já tinha acabado de se arranjar e estava lindíssima, mas, porém, triste.

Do outro lado do dormitório, Lavender Brown olhava-a com um ar invejoso e trocista. Hermione tentou ignora-la, mas era quase impossível com ela a suspirar pelos cantos ''Ai, ai , o MEU Won Won'' e ainda fazia o favor de dar enfâse a palavra ''meu''.

- Então, vais a festa com o Cormac McLaggen ? - perguntou Lavender

- Sim – suspirou Hermione

- Eu não fui convidada para essa festa, mas não faz mal. Assim fico juntinha com o meu Won Won.

Hermione não respondeu. Não por não ter resposta, mas porque ao ouvir aquilo sentiu uma dor dentro de si. Uma dor que não se sente, mas dói.

O Cormac já deve estar a minha espera, tenho de ir. Até logo.

- Até logo! Diverte-te, que eu também me vou divertir com o meu Won Won!

Hermione fechou a porta atrás de si e sentiu as lágrimas a molharem-lhe os olhos. Tentou-se recompor e desceu até a sala comum onde viu um vulto alto ao pé da lareira que pensou ser Cormac.

- Cormac, já estou aqui.

Mas o vulto não era Cormac. Era uma figura alta, com cabelo ruivo e olhos azuis brilhantes. Ron.

- Ah, és tu. - disse Ron e olhando para ela ficou estupefacto. Ela estava linda. O vestido caia-lhe perfeitamente e o cabelo estava brilhante.

Hermione não disse nada. Vê-lo fazia-lhe crescer a dor no peito que sentia. Ela amava-o e ele parecia nem se importar.

Ron continuava pasmado a olhar para ela. Ele não aguentava estar chateado com a Hermione e só lhe apetecia gritar que a amava e acabar tudo com a Lavender duma vez por todas, mas esta não o largava de maneira nenhuma.

Um sem o outro não eram, definitivamente, as mesmas pessoas. Ron andava murcho quase que nem falava e Hermione a mesma coisa.

- Won Won! Já cheguei! - gritou Lavender

- Ah, Lav! Ainda bem que chegaste! - disse Ron fingindo um sorriso.

- Oh, o meu Won Won teve saudades minhas!

Hermione virou-se para a janela e dos seus olhos transbordaram duas lágrimas que ela limpou imediatamente.

- Ah, ainda estás aqui Hermione! Não me digas que o Mclaggen te deixou plantada? - disse Lavender cinicamente.

- Não, não deixou. Ele deve estar quase despachado. É um rapaz decente, não como outros. - disse Hermione não sentindo o que acabara de dizer

- Como queiras! - exclamou Lavender e atirou-se a Ron dando-lhe um beijo na boca que ele não contava naquele momento.

Hermione só tinha vontade de chorar e virou a cara.

Ron afastou Lavender e disse:

- Agora não Lav. Vamos-nos sentar.

Mal se tinham sentado ela atirou-se para cima dele de uma maneira possessiva.

Hermione já não aguentava ver aquilo. Estava prestes a explodir em lágrimas.

- Uau, estás linda Granger! - exclamou Cormac

- Anh, obrigado.

Ron olhou para aquela cena com um olhar ciumento.

- Vamos ? - perguntou Cormac

- Claro. Já estava farta de estar aqui.

Seguiram para a porta e saíram.

- Não sei como é que a parva da Hermione conseguiu arranjar par para a festa. Não acredito que alguém queira sair com ela! - exclamou Lavender

- Não lhe chames parva! - gritou Ron

- Mas... Won Won.

Ron levantou-se e dirigiu-se ao dormitório dos rapazes.

- Desculpa Lavender, vou dormir. Estou cansado. Até amanhã.

Nem deu tempo para ela responder e entrou no dormitório. Deitou-se na sua cama e começou a pensar numa certa rapariga morena que tinha acabado de sair para a festa com outro rapaz que não era ele.

Hermione e Cormac seguiam para a festa, e ele falava, falava e falava e não conseguia estar calado... Mas ela só conseguia pensar num certo rapaz ruivo de nome Ronald Weasley que lhe tinha partido o coração.

* * *

**Então ? Gostaram ? Deixem review (nem que seja para dizer que está uma porcaria)! :**x


End file.
